CM Curriculum Pilgrims Progress Games
1. Full Arms Relay Race Props: * two of any object desired, such as pool noodles, hula hoops, pylons, b-ball’s, stuffed animals, etc. Procedure: Each group will be split into two teams. They will line up single file at one end of the room. On signal, one player from each team will rush down to the other end of the room, pick up an object, run back, and pass off the item to the next person. This person will run down to the other end of the room, pick up another object, run back, and hand both objects over. Each team must attempt to pick up all their objects and carry them all at once. If an object is dropped it must be put back and the team must start again from that point. Discussion: Going to heaven is a little bit like running a relay race. You can’t take everything with you. What are some things that people might hold on to that could stop them from running the race to heaven? 2. Narrow Way Game Props: * ping pong ball * Masking tape Procedure: First player on each team places a Ping-Pong ball at the starting point of the course. Players get on their hands and knees, and using their straws, blow their Ping-Pong balls to the end of their courses. Post-It note on the player's back. When the player retrieves their Post-It note, they must turn around and blow the Ping-Pong ball back to start. The next player in line takes his or her turn until all the Post-it notes have been collected. As the players collect their Post-It note clues, they fill in the blanks on the worksheets. If the players blow their Ping-Pong ball off course, they must go back to the start position and try again. Discussion: Talk with the kids how it is sometimes difficult to stay on the path God chooses for us. 3. The Bog of Guilt Props: None Procedure: Choose 3-5 people to form the bog (form a circle by holding hands with arms raised over their heads. One person is chosen to be it. He/She stands facing away from the bog, not looking at it (close eyes if necessary). The game begins by the rest of the children wading in and out of the bog simultaneously. “It” waits for the right moment and then suddenly turns and shouts “You’re Stuck!” at which point the bog brings its arms down and captures whoever is in the circle. The captured children become part of the trap. The game continues until only one child is left free of the bog. Discussion: talk about how Satan can use guilt to get people 'stuck' in life and how Jesus wants to give us freedom from guilt by forgiving us. 4. House of the Interpreter Props: * straws * paper plates * chairs * paper squares. Procedure: Divide the small group into two teams. Give each child a straw. Each team forms a line. A chair is placed 8 feet directly ahead of each team. A paper plate is placed on each of the three chairs, with a paper square for each player on the team placed on the paper plate. A second chair is placed directly in front of the teams - easily accessible by each. An empty paper plate is placed on that chair. On signal, the first player on each team walks forward to the chair in front of him with the straw in his mouth. He/she then sucks up a paper square with the straw and walks it back to the chair with the empty plate. If the square is dropped, it must be sucked up by the straw; no hands are allowed. When he reaches the empty plate he drops the square onto the plate, which then allows the second person to take his turn in like manner. The game continues until each player on one team has dropped his/her paper square onto the formerly empty paper plate. Discussion: talk about how God wants to fill the plates of our lives and bless us. 5. The Mountain of Legality Props: *bouncy ball Procedure: One player, holding the ball, stands in the centre of a circle that the other players have formed; they are also standing. The players in the circle have their hands behind their backs. The person with the ball indicates to whom he will throw the ball first, and which direction around the circle he will continue in, throwing the ball to each player by turn. The player to whom the ball is to be thrown must reach for the ball only if the ball is actually thrown. If he moves his hands to catch the ball when it is not thrown, or if he fails to catch the ball when it is thrown, he is out of the game. A player who is out of the game sits down or stands with his arms folded across his chest. If the ball is thrown poorly, a player is not eliminated for not catching it. The player in the middle may throw the ball to the next player immediately, or he may bluff, pretending to throw the ball, trying to fool the player. When all but one of the players in the circle are out of the game, the last player remaining becomes the person in the middle with the ball. Discussion: talk about how impossible it is to earn salvation by climbing Mt. Legality. Also, about how unhappy and unpleasant legalistic people are to be around 6. City of Destruction Props: * scrap paper to serve as mail * blindfold * chairs Procedure A piece of mail is distributed to each player except the mailman. One person is the “mailman” and is blindfolded. Each player takes the name of a place and sits in a chair. One of the players is the “conductor” and calls out, “THE MAIL IS GOING FROM __________ to __________,” choosing two of the players’ places. The two players called must change places and exchange the mail in the process w/out being intercepted by the mailman. If the mailman succeeds in intercepting a piece of mail, he changes places with the person who had it, and that person becomes the mailman. Discussion talk about how God wants to 'intercept us' from this world of destruction and take us to heaven. 7. Wicket Gate Props: *None Procedure: One player is Evangelist and stands at one end of the room. All the others stand at the other end. Play begins when Evangelist turns his back to the others and says, “Come.” This is the signal for the others to advance towards the wicket gate. At any moment, however, Evangelist may turn around and say, “Stop!” Everyone freezes as quickly as possible, because anyone Evangelist sees in motion must return to his starting place. Evangelist alternates “Come” and “Stop” until someone succeeds in reaching the wicket gate (touching him) w/out being seen, thus becoming the new Evangelist. Discussion: talk about how important it is to invite your friends to the celestial city and discuss how kids can witness to their friends. 8. Armor of God game Props: *Sword of the Spirit -- pool noodles/torches *Belt of Truth – old suit ties *Brest Plate of Righteousness -- garbage bags *Feet Fitted w/ the Gospel of Peace -- socks *Shield of Faith -- pot lids *Helmet of Salvation -- party hats Procedure: Place all the player's armour pieces into the centre of the playing area. Players take turns rolling the cube. When a player rolls one of the armour pieces he or she puts it on. If a player rolls an item he or she already has, player loses that turn. The next player takes his or her turn playing as before. How To Win: The first player to put on the full armour of God wins! Discussion: talk with the kids how important each piece fo the armor is (faith, Bible reading...) and make sure they connect the armor with actual spiritual disciplines. 9. Red Rover to the Celestial City Props: *none Procedure Call “Red Rover, red rover, we call _________ over to the CELESTIAL CITY!!” and play the same as you would 'Red Rover' Discussion Explain at the end using the analogy that as Christians God calls us over to His side and we can choose to run to Him or stay on Satan’s side. When we choose God we will always break through and we will be on the winning side! But when we try to gain salvation on our own strength we can’t break through. Which will you choose??? 10. Dark places and shadows Props: * flashlights Procedure: Give two people flashlights and tell them that they are the representatives of God and heaven. Dim the lights so that the kids have shadows. Have the kids pretend the shadow is the sin or bad things in their heart. On “go” they should chase one another’s shadows and try to step on them. If someone steps on their shadow they must freeze. They must remain frozen until a representative of God and heaven shines a flashlight on their frozen shadow. When the light has touched the shadow, they are free to move again. Discussion: Dark places are scary, but when you shine a light into a dark place, the darkness disappears. When Jesus came to earth people’s hearts were dark and full of sin. But the light of Jesus shined in the dark. Jesus forgives us and saves us. It’s like a light making the dark go away. Heaven is filled with the brightness of God and nothing dark will ever live there. The Celestial City is filled with the glory and brightness of God. Special Games for week 12's big finale Here are two ideas. You can choose whichever one you like best! 1. Red Rover, red rover, we call _________ over to the CELESTIAL CITY!!! Explain at the end using the analogy that as Christians God calls us over to His side and we can choose to run to Him or stay on Satan’s side. When we choose God we will always break through and we will be on the winning side! But when we try to gain salvation on our own strength we can’t break through. Which will you choose??? 2. Give two people flashlights and tell them that they are the representatives of God and heaven. Dim the lights so that the kids have shadows. Have the kids pretend the shadow is the sin or bad things in their heart. On “go” they should chase one another’s shadows and try to step on them. If someone steps on their shadow they must freeze. They must remain frozen until a representative of God and heaven shines a flashlight on their frozen shadow. When the light has touched the shadow, they are free to move again. Discussion: Dark places are scary, but when you shine a light into a dark place, the darkness disappears. When Jesus came to earth people’s hearts were dark and full of sin. But the light of Jesus shined in the dark. Jesus forgives us and saves us. It’s like a light making the dark go away. Heaven is filled with the brightness of God and nothing dark will ever live there. The Celestial City is filled with the glory and brightness of God. Back to Pilgrims Progress page